henrystickminfandomcom-20200214-history
Breaking the Bank
Breaking the Bank is the first game in the Henry Stickmin series. It was created after puffballs united's first game, Crossing the Pit. Its sequel is Escaping the Prison. Plot Henry Stickmin attempts to break into the bank, placed in the middle of a desert. He stands next to a wall, and ponders how to break inside the vault. Intro The intro shows a large bank in the middle of the desert. It zooms into the left wall where Henry is standing. The game begins. Gameplay The game consists of only one screen to choose your path. It consists of: *'Tunnel (Fail) -' **Original - Henry grabs a shovel from his pocket and holds it up. It shines and plays the iconic sound effect from the Zelda series. Henry cocks the shovel like a gun and digs a tunnel underground. He falls down onto a train track, and he gets up, only to get hit by an oncoming train. **Remaster - Henry digs down and hits something. He gets a lighter to find that he's hit some gas, and blows up. (Fail Message: Never dig straight down.) *'Explosion (Fail)-'''Henry tries to detonate a box of TNT, but it doesn't blow up. When he goes over to inspect it, it blows up in his face. *'Lazer Drill (Fail) -'Henry cuts a hole in the wall using a lazer drill. The section of the wall he cut out falls on him. *'Wrecking Ball (Fail) -''' Henry uses a wrecking ball to break the bank wall, but the ball misses, coming back around, while Henry gasps after it comes back, and destroying the vehicle. *'Teleporter (Fail) -'''Henry uses the teleporter to teleport into the bank, but ends up stuck in the middle of a wall. *'Disguise (ending) -''' Henry ties himself in a yellow money sack and waits by the road. Policemen Ted McAdams and Winston Davis pass by in the armored van and stop when they see him. They throw him in the back and drive to the bank. Henry is thrown in the vault and it is locked. When he stands up, he is caught by a security laser and sets off the alarm. The game ends with his arrest. This final choice counts as the definitive ending, since after Henry's arrest the credits begin to roll. During the credits a compilation of all the failures and a screenshot of Henry being put in prison is shown. Notes * This is the only game in the series without any medals, sidequests or successful endings. * In the original version, characters are drawn in a more simple manner than in later games, lacking any feet or fingers. The upcoming Steam remake will redesign the characters to their current looks. * These events occurred on August 27th, 2008, according to Infiltrating the Airship. * On August 27th, 2018. Puffballs United announced a remastered version of the game. It will look much more complex with remastered animation, voice and design. (if you want to see the post click 'post') Gallery Breaking-the-bank-6113-3-s-307x512.jpg|Henry uses the Lazer Drill Breaking-the-bank-17130-b.jpg|Wrecking Ball BreakingtheBankAnimation.jpg|Henry about to teleport Images.jpg|Henry inspects the explosives Download (3).jpg|Henry uses the shovel Breaking the bank remake.png|Main screen from the remake Breaking the Bank in Infiltrating the Airship.png|A photo of Infiltrating the Airship showing that this game took place on August 28, 2008 1:52 PM Laser.png|The laser|link=Item|linktext=Device Category:Games Category:Breaking the Bank Category:Puffballs united animations Category:Grey Shoes Category:Items Category:Template documentation Category:Ajax loaded pages Category:Stealing the Diamond Category:GSPI Goverment Supported Private Investigator Category:Videos Category:Male Category:RPE Rapidly Promoted Executive Category:CCC buttons Category:Music Category:Infiltrating the Airship Category:Escaping the Prison Category:Heroes